narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Fūshin (episode)
|image=Fūshin Reveals Himself.png |english=Fūshin |kanji=風心 |romaji=Fūshin |episode=486 |shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |watchonlinelink=723711 |arc=Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise (Arc) |boruto=No |opening song=Empty Heart |ending song=Departure Song |japanese airdate=December 15, 2016 |english airdate=March 26, 2019 }} Synopsis Sasuke uses the Sharingan to stop the exploding human. Orochimaru muses on Sasuke using it to save someone's life, while En Oyashiro watches him from afar, interested. More members of the audience start to display signs of being exploding humans. Yamato arrives, assuring Sasuke they can't all be saved, so they should try lessening the damage, as he encases a nearby exploding human in wood. Orochimaru himself smothers an explosion with his snakes. Sasuke dodges a chakra-enhanced knife thrown at him, that explodes when it hits the floor. Sasuke begins following his assailant, but chooses to rescue Chino from an explosion instead. Chino expresses surprise at Sasuke's decision. They're joined by Nowaki, and Yamato, who confirms to Sasuke those are the same exploding humans that attacked Konoha. Yamato leaves, and Orochimaru tells them En Oyashiro won't stick around after such a commotion. A Coliseum employee informs Orochimaru that En is interested in meeting Sasuke. The two meet En, and are unimpressed by him. Orochimaru questions why someone so secretive would reveal himself to them. En tells them he's heard from the attack on Konoha, and speculates that was done to target Sasuke, as he was also attacked in the Coliseum. Sasuke asks about Fūshin, En tells him he won Fūshin at the Coliseum, having heard Fūshin was born in the Land of Water, and being sold off because others feared his kekkei genkai, though he himself admires kekkei genkai for their rarity and power. He says one day, Fūshin ran away with other kekkei genkai users of his guard. Sasuke asks if Fūshin had red eyes, En answers one of the guards who left with Fūshin did, who hailed from the Chinoike clan, and wielded the Ketsuryūgan. Originally from the Land of Lightning, before Hashirama and Madara competed for power, a woman from the Chinoike clan was sent to be a concubine for the daimyō, which caused jealousy in his wife. He died shortly after, and the wife accused the concubine of being responsible. With the clan's reputation, they were exiled to the Valley of Hell, the wife hiring the Uchiha clan to do it, as their Sharingan allowed them to go up against the Ketsuryūgan. The Chinoike asked to negotiate with the Uchiha, but they refused. Sasuke wonders if Itachi knew about this, but Orochimaru has no idea. Sasuke asks En where the Valley of Hell is, being told is in the Land of Hot Water. Orochimaru finds En's forthcoming strange, and he explains that if such an explosive became commonplace, he'd be driven out of business. Sasuke, Chino and Nowaki go to the Land of Hot Water. The three come across a large group of exploding humans, that Sasuke quickly puts to sleep. Sasuke blocks another chakra-enhanced knife with Susanoo. Sasuke pursues an assailant who keeps throwing knives, but those aren't chakra-enhanced. Sasuke uses one of them to break end the pursuit, though it's not Fūshin. He attacks Sasuke with earth walls and rubber balls. Sasuke makes short work of him with Amaterasu, and puts it out to check his memories with the Sharingan. He learns Nowaki is Fūshin, who shows himself before Sasuke. Sasuke figured as much from the chakra blade he deflected being the same used against him in the Bamboo Village. Sasuke asks Fūshin to show his real appearance, and Fūshin complies. Trivia * In this episode, Sasuke is seen using Amaterasu with his right eye, although he always uses it with the left. Credits